Catatan Mager Seorang Amuba
by Kuriitama
Summary: Ensemble Stars drabble-Abaikan judulnya. Updated-maybe-weekly, menerima request. Chapter 4: LeoKasa - Papercranes. IzuMako - Perak.
1. KeitoEichi, KuroShu, AdonisSouma

**Ensemble Stars Drabble Recollection**

 **Catatan Mager Seorang Amuba**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **EnStars © Happy Elements**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **Permen – KeitoEichi**_

 _ **Lari Lari Lari! – KuroShu**_

 _ **Kamu Pilih Aku atau Anpan!? – AdonisSouma**_

 _ **Mabuk Cintahoegh – KeitoEichi**_

 **Permen – KeitoEichi**

 **.**

"Keito, lagi makan apa?"

Yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen itu berenti sejenak, melirik. "Oh? Permen. Bawa dari rumah."

Eichi baru ingat kalau keluarga Keito hobi membuat manisan tradisional. Hmm, melihat Keito yang mengulum permen sambil mengerjakan dokumen—rasanya Eichi agak tergiur juga.

"Waah—minta dong?"

"Ambil aja di mejak—nn...!"

Keito yang mengangguk tanda afirmasi tanpa menoleh itu sama sekali tak tahu kalau selanjutnya Eichi akan merapat, meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman yang lugas namun tergesa—mencari butir manis yang tersimpan dalam rongga mulut Keito. Lidah keduanya saling menyapu sesaat, singkat sekali. Eichi segera menarik diri ketika ia berhasil _memindahlidahkan_ permen itu dari kuluman Keito ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mm~ terima kasih Keito, permennya enak~"

Keito membuka mulutnya. Jidatnya sudah berkedut menahan emosi, namun tak ada umpatan lisan yang bisa ia keluarkan dari belah bibirnya. Hilang terbawa oleh rasa manis permen yang digantikan menjadi sensasi bekas sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

"...kalo mau minta ambil yang belum dikulum woi—tsk, untung yang lain lagi keluar ruangan." Untung saja. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Tori melihat adegan seperti tadi, belum cukup umur. Dan tidak bertanggung jawab juga kalau sampai Mao melihat yang barusan, nanti dia bisa epilepsi.

"Tapi kan kan kan aku malas buka bungkus permennya. Lagipula lebih seru kalo mintanya dari mulut Keito ohohofufufufufufu~"

"...terserah deh, Eichi."

Menepuk jidat (lebih keras), Keito berusaha menahan hasrat untuk menerjang malaikat buangan surga itu—memilih untuk bersabar dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 **Lari Lari Lari! – KuroShu**

 **.**

"E ANJIR LU KIRYUU SINI GAK-"

*lari*

"Kiryuu bangke larinya cepet banget-BERHENTI GAK LU GUE MAKIN KESEL NIH!"

*lari kencang*

"BALIKIN KIRYUU-BALIKIN BONEKA GUEEEEEE!"

*lari—yang mengejar mulai kehabisan napas.*

"...gamau. Bajunya belom selese."

"Plis lah gue gamau kalo Mademoiselle gue elu bikinin bikini dari tisu basah—BALIKIN GAK!"

Lagipula mimpi apa Shu kemarin malam, pagi ini mendadak sobat sejak bocahnya itu menyambar boneka kesayangannya lalu lari kabur begitu saja. Dan ketika Shu berteriak—bertanya sambil mengejar, yang bersangkutan dengan entengnya bilang, "Pinjam sebentar, mau kubuatkan baju dari tisu basah."

Memangnya Tisubasah Reservoir Chronicle(1), apa?

"Kiryuuu! Balikin!"

"Kagak."

"KIRYUU—ohok, hah… hah…!"

*melambat*

"Apa?"

"Balikin…."

*makin cepat*

"Gak."

"BANGKE LU KIRYUUUUUUUUUUU—ah...!"

Sialnya kaki yang dari tadi setengah mati mengejar itu terantuk kerikil.

"Ngh!?"

Namun bukan kerasnya aspal yang menyapa, melainkan pelukan erat yang menahannya dari tarikan gravitasi. Hebat sekali, pikir Shu. Orang yang tadinya berlari dengan jarak sepuluh meter lebih darinya kini bisa kembali dalam sekejap dan menahannya dari keseimbangan yang rusak ini.

"Kamu kebiasaan ya, suka jatuh mendadak."

Entah ada yang salah atau memang yang berambut merah di hadapannya itu mendadak terlihat ganteng. Berbeda dengan Kuro yang waktu bocah dulu selalu menggendong ia yang menangis di punggungnya. Berbeda, namun tentu saja sentuhan dan suhu seta aroma tubuh ini terasa begitu familiar—begitu penuh nostalgia.

"A-apa sih!? Lepas-balikin bonekaku!"

"...sebentar saja, beri aku waktu sebentar lagi."

Bukan mau Shu untuk mendadak salah tingkah, tentu saja. Dan bukan maunya untuk tetap diam sementara boneka itu dikembalikan dalam dekapnya, sementara ia sendiri kini masih dikungkung dalam dekapan tak asing yang menjadi tanda penagih rindu itu.

Beberapa menit lagi mungkin bukan masalah—apalagi ketika Mademoiselle telah kembali padanya dan kakinya sendiri lelah untuk menopang diri setelah berlaian sana-sini.

.

 _(1) Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, salah satu komik karya CLAMP yang luar biasa bikin pening alur ceritanya._

 **Kamu Pilih Aku atau Anpan!? – AdonisSouma**

 **(Adonis' PoV)**

 **.**

"Kamu terlalu, Adonis-dono!"

"Hah... aku salah apa?"

"Pura-pura kamu—memangnya kaupikir aku tak tahu!?"

Lah iya mbakcoret mas saya ada salah apaan...

"Kau, Adonis-dono... kau lebih memilih anpan daripada bekal buatanku kan!?"

"Ah... itu. Habis anpan enak sih?"

"Tapi tiap hari aku membuatkan bekal untuk Adonis-dono! Dan apa yang kudapat? Kau... kau tidak menghargai jerih payahku! Untuk apa aku memasak bekal dengan penuh cinta kalau ternyata menurutmu anpan lebih enak? Mulai sekarang Adonis-dono jajan anpan saja sana, tak ada lai bekal buatmu!"

...bukan berarti saya minta dibuatin bekal tiap hari kan mbakcoret mas—yah gondok deh dia. Gabisa makan bekal penuh cintanya Kanzaki lagi deh.

—hah, bekal penuh apa?

"...Kanzaki."

"Apa!?"

"Tadi bekalnya penuh apa?"

"Kubilang bekal buatanku penuh c-ah..."

Hening.

"—l-lupakan..."

"Hmmm, sudah kuduga."

Dag dig dug badump badump doki doki tung tala lala tung tung tung!

"Pantesan ayam kecap kemarin rasanya hitam sekali, ternyata kamu kalo masak penuh tinta ya."

 _(Cinta mas, kok tinta sih?)_

"..."

"...Kanzaki?"

"Kita putus, Adonis-dono. Kita putus sekarang juga."

"Hah? Kita pernah jadian memangnya?"

"Kalo gitu sekarang kita jadian."

"Hah serius kamu Kanzaki? Aku boleh aja sih…."

"—nah karena kita udah jadian, aku mau putus. Bye, Kanzaki-dono."

"…hah?"

Nama saya Otogari Adonis. Banyak orang yang bilang saya ini kurang peka, padahal sebenernya saya bukan nggak peka, tapi nggak paham.

.

 _Tung tala lala tung tala lala tung #plak_

 **Mabuk Cintahoegh – KeitoEichi**

 **.**

"KEITO GAN—"

"—TEEEEEENNGGGG~!"

"...Eichi, udahan lah."

Ada suara tepukan jidat yang sangat keras. Ya, Keito sendiri juga sepertinya terlalu banyak minum malam ini. Bukan ide yang baik untuk menyetujui ajakan Eichi untuk minum berdua. Tak baik bagi kesehatan fisik Eichi, tak baik bagi kesehatan mental Keito.

Eichi tertawa-tawa bahagia, sembari menenggak seteguk lagi dari gelas wine-nya. Minus senyuman ala pelawak itu, gerakannya terbilang cukup elegan untuk ukuran seseorang yang mabuk berat.

"Kalau besok kamu sakit kepala, aku nggak tanggung jawab loh." Kepalanya bahkan sudah pening sebelum pagi menjelang. Tak ada afinitas sama sekali antara Keito dengan minuman keras, sepertinya.

"Ngg, tapi kita baru saja minum sedikit~"

Sedikit apanya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu larut," rasanya agak sedikit melayang, "Aku tahu kalau besok kita sama-sama tak ada pekerjaan, tapi lebih baik kau tidur sekarang."

Keito menuntun pemuda pirang itu dari kursi, menyeret paksa tubuhnya untuk dibaringkan pada ranjang yang jaraknya tinggal selangkah lagi—

 _*bruk*_

"Keito..."

Ia tak begitu ingat. Mungkin saja kakinya terantuk angin saat ia memapah Eichi mendekati ranjang. Bisa jadi ia yang menghempaskan diri begitu saja di atas ranjang Eichi karena ia sendiri merasa *aneh* malas berjalan. Atau sepertinya Eichi lah yang memang mendorongnya hingga ia tertindih—terlentang di atas ranjang ini.

Ada aroma lembut dari sprei yang menyapa punggungnya. Penuh nostalgia, aroma yang sama seperti milih orang yang sedang merangkak tepat di atas tubuhnya ini. Tentu saja, tempat ini adalah kamar Eichi—dipenuhi segala hal tentang Eichi dan juga dirinya sendiri. Kenangan-kenangan itu terlarut dalam degup jantung yang makin menjadi, mendadak Keito teringat kalau ini hari telah larut. Sepi sekali—keheningan malam seolah menertawakan mereka yang beradu ditemani deritan ranjang dan desah tertahan. Mereka yang hilang akal hingga ingin bertaut pun caranya menjadi begitu acak-acakan.

"K-Keito..."

Ada nada memohon yang begitu manis ketika Keito mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir tipis itu untuk yang kedua kali. Manis—penuh racun dan bisa yang memabukkan. Barangkali rasa alkohol yang menari di antara buai lidah keduanya.

Dan tak mungkin ia menolak tatapan biru langit yang hanya merefleksikan dirinya seorang, bibir yang seolah meminta untuk diraup sekali lagi—berkali-kali, dan semu merah yang merupakan pengaruh alkohol bercampur adiksi akan cintahoegh.

Mana mungkin ia menolak Eichi yang sangat ia cintaihoegh ini, kan?

Sambil melepas logika dan menyerahkan akal sehatnya pada insting, dengan cepat Keito membalikkan posisi mereka dan kembali melumat.

Dalam sentuhan itu ia berdecak.

Manis sekali, ketika ia mengecap Eichi yang dinodai rasa alkohol.

Keito dan Eichi-keduanya sedang mabuk.

.

...mabok cintahoegcuih. # plak

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: …hai, maaf drabble saya ndak ada yang lurus. Belok miring nikung mesum semua #cre**

 **Bermula dari iseng main shindanmaker terus diseriusin setengah ngelawak dibikin drabble beneran di FB. Lalu dipermabok dan dikumpulkan dan jadilah kumpulan drabble yolo ini. Maaf KeIchinya mesum parah lah gimana prompt yang didapat dari shindanmaker minta dihomoin banget #stahp**

 **Semoga bisa apdet tiap minggu—entahlah. Yang saya tulis so far 3 top fav pairs di ansuta www, tapi kalau mau rikues pair berikut prompt silahkan. (dengan catatan kalau saya kurang info soal relasi dan interaksi charanya, saya bakal ngeyoloin bikinnya loh ya.)**

 **See ya,**

 **Kuriitama.**


	2. KaoruKanata, KeitoEichi

**Ensemble Stars Drabble Recollection**

 **Catatan Mager Seorang Amuba**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **EnStars © Happy Elements**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **Gelembung – KaoruKanata**_

 _ **Buka! – KeitoEichi**_

.

.

 **Gelembung – KaoruKanata**

Yang Kaoru antisipasi tiap kali datang ke area air mancur sekolah adalah sosok Kanata yang tengah 'berenang', basah kuyup dalam seragamnya sembari bersenandung bahagia "Puka~ Puka~".

Tentu saja, ekspektasi yang sama masih ada dalam benaknya ketika pemuda itu sedang berkunjung dalam rangka masa pelariannya dari latihan unit Undead. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau boleh jujur Kaoru merasa lebih senang melihat Kanata dan Souma di klub pecinta binatang laut daripada melihat rekan-rekannya di Undead. Bukan karena dendam atau apa—hanya saja setidaknya Kanata dan Souma jauh terlihat lebih… enak dipandang daripada teman-teman unitnya yang sudah jelas semuanya beraura pria. Salahkan Souma dengan rambut panjang indahnya yang membuatnya sekilas terlihat seperti wanita dan Kanata dengan segala keambiguannya.

Kembali pada Kanata, tentu saja ia yang sudah bersiap disambut oleh bunyi kecipak air ini agak terkejut ketika nada familiar air sama sekali tak terdengar dalam sambutan gendang telinganya.

Benar juga, sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Tentu saja semua kolam dan air mancur sedang terlalu dingin sekarang. Seorang Shinkai Kanata pun tak akan segila itu untuk terjun ke dalam air di suhu begini.

Kanata tanpa air—rasanya agak sedih juga.

Namun sebagai ganti gemericik dan buliran air, yan menyambut pandangnya adalah sebuah gelembung. Satu... dua… puluhan gelembung dengan variasi ukuran tengah melayang memenuhi area air mancur sekolah. Dan tentu saja, sumbernya berasal dari sang ketua klub pecinta binatang laut sendiri.

Dan betapa idiot Kaoru merasa ketika sosok yang dikelilingi tarian gelembung itu sekali lagi terlihat begitu membiaskan di pelupuk matanya. Begitu lembut, manis, tak terjangkau—seolah ia yang bernama Shinkai Kanata itu bukan makhluk yang berasal dari dunia ini.

Sama seperti Kanata yang sempat terlihat seolah putri duyung dalam imajinya saat mereka pertama bertemu—hanya saja yang ini terlihat seperti—

—cantik—

Sungguh Kaoru terhipnotis ketika sepasang manik berwarna sebening air itu bertumbuk dengannya, lalu dengan senyuman polos tanpa noda ia menyapa:

"Kaoru~ mau mencoba meniup gelembung?"

Hakaze Kaoru sangat menyukai makhluk yang bernama wanita, sementara Shinkai Kanata yang jemarinya ia kunci lalu ia curi sentuhan bibirnya ini jelas sekali bukanlah wanita. Namun ada perasaan berbeda saat ia ragu-ragu menyentuh orang ini—rasanya tak sama. Jantung yang seolah ingin meletup bagaikan gelembung yang pecah ini adalah tandanya.

Hakaze Kaoru, dengan kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada sesosok peri air.

.

" _Kaoru~ mau mencoba meniup gelembung? Hanya 25 sen~"_

#mabok

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buka! - KeitoEichi**

 **.**

Sudah berapa kali Keito mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak turut terjun dalam ide gila Eichi, namun tetap saja ia lupa untuk menasihati diri di saat-saat yan krusial. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana Keito terseret dalam _game "Spin the Bottle"_ atas bujuk rayu tipu muslihat Eichi.

Lagipula, setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, mana normal kalau memainkan game 'berbahaya' begini berdua saja. Apalagi di ruang osis—bukan masalah sekarang sudah sepi murid atau apa, namun mau bilang apa ia bila mendadak nanti salah satu dari mereka berakhir telanjang bulat lalu ada orang nyasar yang masuk ke ruang osis? Hancur sudah nama osis Yumenosaki kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Ah, botolnya mengarah ke Keito~" lawan mainnya itu tersenyum senang. "Hmm, aku ingin kau melepas dasimu."

Menggeram, Keito tetap menurut juga. Dilonggarkannya dasi di kerahnya, lalu ia lepas. sisa helai kain pada tubuhnya masih ada kemeja sekolah dan celana panjang, berikut bagian—ahem, dalamnya. Sepatu, kaos kaki dan jasnya sudah dilahap duluan oleh perintah Eichi.

Namun kondisi lawan mainnya ini malah kelewat buruk. Pakaian yang tersisa pada tubuh Eichi tinggal seragam kemejanya. Celana panjangnya sudah tanggal karena tuntutan botol yang berputar, menyisakan pakaian dalam yang untungnya masih tertutup kemeja—walau sialnya Keito sudah dari tadi salah fokus karena sering tak sengaja menatap paha mulus yang beradu dengan warna lantai ruangan ini.

"…Eichi, lebih baik kita sudahi _game_ konyol ini."

"Eh? Kau nyaris menang dariku tapi malah minta berhenti?" Eichi memiringkan kepala, lalu tersenyum. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Keito. Aku masih belum kalah darimu. Lihat aku, masih ada kemeja dan celana di bawah sini."

Demi Kuriboh kayang ngglundung ngambang di empang, tolong kemejanya jangan pakai disingkap segala. Paha itu aurat, mas.

Mendesah penuh dilema, Keito membiarkan Eichi untuk memutar kembali botol mereka. Mau sampai kapan mereka melakukan permainan berbahaya begini? Sampai salah satunya telanjang bulat sungguhan?

Bicara soal telanjang bulat, ternyata mulut botolnya mengarah ke Eichi.

Ah sial.

Keito menelan ludah, memilih antara melepas kemeja atau celana dalam ini seperti perkara hidup-mati. Keito bisa lepas kendali kalau Eichi harus melepas kemejanya di situasi yang bisa banget seperti ini, sementara ia tentu akan merasa kurang ajar sekali bila meminta Eichi untuk melepas celana dalamnya sekarang. Uh, pilih mana—

"C-celana…"

Setidaknya walau tanpa celana dalam, kemeja Eichi masih bisa menutupi tubuhnya sampai paha.

"….."

"…Keito mesum."

"M-makanya kan tadi kubilang lebih baik kita sudahi permainan aneh ini!"

Dan tentu saja teriakannya sama sekali tak diindahkan pihak bersangkutan. Eichi berdiri dari duduknya, mengaitkan jemari pada celana dalamnya, lalu menurunkannya perlahan—pelan sekali. Dari pangkal paha, turun ke lutut, pergelangan kaki…

…Hasumi Keito, kelas 3 SMA. Entah kenapa seolah merasa sedang menonton adegan bokep _top class_ secara _live_ saat ini.

"Uh—jangan melihatku dengan tatapan begitu. Kalau Keito begitu, a-aku jadi…."

Wajah Eichi yang memerah karena salting menjadi hantaman _final_ bagi Keito. Pemuda itu gagal memproses infomasi visual yang terpampang di hadapannya, menjadikan sebuah ledakan internal pada kepalanya yang menyebabkan ia tumbang seketika. _Don't worry I'm fine, thank you. ladies and gentlemen welcome to show time~!_

Melihat Keito yang kini tak sadarkan diri, Eichi tertawa laknat.

"Kena kamu Keito~! Padahal yang kulepas kan cuma celana pendek, dalemnya masih ada celana dalam lagi dong ufufufufufufu~"

Satu hal yang harus Keito jadikan pelajaran hidup, bahwa sejak mengenal makhluk ambigay bernama Hibiki Wataru, sosok teman sejak bocahnya itu makin kurang ajar saja taktiknya dalam rangka mengerjai Keito.

 **.**

 **Fiiiney~**

.

.

.

 **A/N: Mulai discover sebuah pairing mayan di enstar yang namanya KaoruKanata. Mereka luar biasa seram karena Kaoru yang cuma baik sama cewek beda banget perlakukannya kalo ke Kanata. Yang jelas entah kenapa saya ngerasa Kaoru kayak nggak memandang Kanata sebagai cowok ahahaha. #cre**

 **Yang KeitoEichi abaikan saja. Ah mau gimana yang keluar prompt strip twister aku harus apa. Btw spin the bottle ini macem2 penggunaanya. Sebenernya kalau di sini paling umum buat game truth or dare. Tapi bisa dipakai untuk direct stripping game kaya gini haha. #nangis**

 **PS: Balasan review ditulis di sini aja yaaa biar bisa connect~ #plok**

 **For Yun Shu-fen:**

 **Iya www bikin kompilasi drabble soalnya dalam rangka lari dari kenyataan 8''''D (?)**

 **Iya ini tiap bikin drabble kenapa jadinya selalu mesum!Eichi ya hahah apa saya terlanjur mengukir imej 'ecchi' pada Eichi— #badpun**

 **Karena Itsuki tsun, jadi pingin membudidayakan sih wwwww XDD #ya**

 **Adonis butuh lebih peka yaw www 8'''D**

 **Psst, diam-diam kakak ceweknya Donis demen nonton acara itu— #plak**

 **www sepam mananya, saya malah seneng lah dikirimin review di fandom sepi begini~ X/D  
Yay sankyuuu reviewya, YunYun~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dulu~ rikues sungguh diterima loh~! XDDD (biar saya nulisnya ndak pairing itu-itu aja wwww)**

 **Kuriitama.**


	3. ReiWataruAnzu, ShuNazuna

**Ensemble Stars Drabble Recollection**

 **Catatan Mager Seorang Amuba**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **EnStars © Happy Elements**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _ **Mafia! Ansuta AU: Checkmate - ReiWataruAnzu**_

 _ **Hanakotoba - ShuNazuna**_

.

.

 **Mafia! Ansuta AU: Checkmate - ReiWataruAnzu**

 **.**

"Kalian, datang ke tempat ini sambil menawarkan persenjataan untuk perang dunia kedua yang belum tentu pecah tidaknya? Kalian pikir dengan itu saja menjadi alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk membawa kalian menghadap Kaisar kami? Aku, penasihat Kekaisaran Jepang, menolak penawaran kalian."

Sakuma Rei tersenyum, gadis di hadapannya ini susah juga untuk diajak berunding secara diplomatik. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun ada nada penolakan tegas dari nada bicara dingin itu. Bahkan bagi ia yang merupakan _don mafia_ terkenal seantero dunia bernama Undead sekalipun, mustahil baginya. Yang dilihat gadis ini dari mereka hanyalah warna hitam yang kumal dari sekumpulan orang asing, tak lebih. Tak bermakna. Mereka tak akan berhasil menembus pertahanannya.

Kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakannya. Satu kalimat pamungkas itu.

"Namun kurasa kau tahu kalau selain persenjataan perang, kami mungkin saja memiliki beberapa informasi yang menarik bagimu—seperti isu tentang _pembunuhan_ Kaisar sebelumnya, mungkin? Sayang sekali karena _Nona Kaisar_ di hadapan kita ini tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan Undead~" Skak mat. Wataru yang sengaja Rei bawa dalam perundingan ini mengeluarkan kartu pamungkas mereka.

Ya, mereka memang harus mempertaruhkan segalanya bila ingin menembus pertahanan milik sang penasihat—ah tidak, sang _Kaisar Jepang_ itu sendiri.

Gadis cantik yang menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sebagai kepala Negara makmur ini, sungguh objek yang menarik untuk dilibatkan dalam permainan _mafia_ Undead.

 **.**

 **Iya, AU Mafia! Ansuta. Penjelasan lebih lanjut di A/N yaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanakotoba – ShuNazuna**

 **.**

Ketika Shu membuka pintu ruang klub menjahit, ada seorang Mademoiselle yang menyambutnya. Sekuntum bunga _bluebell_ tersemat pada boneka kesayangannya itu.

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Shu tak puas ketika bertanya pada Mika dan yang bersangkutan mengaku tak tahu menahu soal bunga yang tersemat entah dari mana itu. Mungkinkah Mika berbohong dan sebenarnya ialah yang menyelipkanya? Mika tak mungkin menyembunyikan apapun darinya, tentu tidak. Mungkin Ryuu-kun—Kiryuu yang tak sengaja lewat lalu meletakkan bunga itu di sana? Untuk apa, lagipula kunci ruangan ini pun ia tak punya. Atau mungkin—mungkinkah 'boneka kesayangannya' telah kembali—

—tawa miris. Tentu saja tak mungkin.

Ia, Itsuki Shu, telah hancur tak bersisa. Dalam ruangan ini hanyalah dirinya dan rasa pahit akibat ditinggalkan.

.

Shu tak habis pikir. Tempo lalu bunga _bluebell_ , kemarin _edelweiss_ , lalu sekarang semanggi? Bagaimana bunga-bunga itu bisa mampir pada tempat yang sama—pelukan Mademoiselle—pada saat yang rutin begini? Tidakkah ini terlalu aneh?

Ketika Shu melihat keluar jendela untuk mencari secercah petunjuk, yang tertangkap pandangnya adalah pirang. Helai yang bersinar keemasan di antara mentari, yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa sempat ia gapai.

"Oshi-san!"

Dan saat dimana Mika menyeretnya dengan antusias, membawanya pada pemandangan tak ternilai dimana _orang_ itu—Nito Nazuna—menari dan menyanyi dengan begitu lincahnya dengan rekan-rekan barunya yang seolah terlihat begitu berharga, seolah tak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia dari situasi manapun—

—karena ketika Shu menyadari akan betapa manisnya kelinci-kelinci yang melompat bebas di panggung, ketika Shu terngiang akan helai pirang yang lewat sekilas sambil mengingatkannya akan makna _bluebell, edelweiss_ , semanggi—

 _["Terima kasih", "Berjuanglah", "Semoga beruntung"…]_

Ketika cinta itu gugur ditelan masa lalu, yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah bunga-bunga kering—cantiknya tak sama namun semerbak harum beserta maknanya tak akan pernah pudar dari benak Shu.

 **.**

 **Ketika ketika ketika mulu awkwkwkwk nulis repetisi itu ena ya(?)**

 **Btw iya saya suka nulis tentang hanakotoba AqA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **A/N: Drabblenya jadi serius semua awkwkwkwkwk XDDD**

 **Yap soal Mafia! Enstars, ini ide yang dikembangkan dari idenya Sillo dkk waktu ngomongin ansuta di FB. Kalau ingin lihat detail setting yang lebih rinci (tentang siapa dapet peran apa di AU ini), bisa cek tag #mafiaansuta di fb. (kalo ngga salah statusya sudah saya unlock privacy-nya sih jadi siapa aja bisa lihat kayaknya.)**

 **PS: di komenan master postnya juga ada ide tentang AU kosan enstars dari anak-anak. Aseg loh www XDD**

 **Okesip selanjutnya balasan review yaaa~**

 **.**

 **Buat YunYun:**

 **Wwww iya kan ya Kaoru sama Kanata entah kenapa adem hawanya friendly padahal Kaoru gasuka cowok ahahahaha. (tapi confirmed sih yang event marine club kemaren, kata Kaoru dia sante kalo bareng Kanata gegara Kanata berasa ambigu gendernya #cre)**

 **Biasa lah, KeitoEichi lama kenal jadinya mesumnya saling nular #EI**

 **Siiip rikuesnya syudah dikerjakan, silahkan dinikmatiii~ XDDD**

 **.**

 **Untuk AsaneYasshi:**

 **www saya biasanya forte-nya di humor, walau di chapterkali ini nyoba nulis yang serius XDD Semoga suka juga sama yang ini~ #wink #ditampar**

 **Eichi kan memang Ecchi eroi e- #plak**

 **Nah ya kan Kaoru mungkin sudah waktunya buat memasrahkan diri dan mencintai Kanata #Plak**

 **IzuMako sama LeoKasa? Okesiip ditunggu di next chapter yaaa XDDD**

 **Makasih reviewnyaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dulu~ rikues sungguh diterima loh~! XDDD (biar saya nulisnya ndak pairing itu-itu aja wwww)**

 **Kuriitama.**


	4. LeoTsukasa, IzumiMakoto

**Ensemble Stars Drabble Recollection**

 **Catatan Mager Seorang Amuba**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **EnStars © Happy Elements**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _ **Papercranes - LeoKasa**_

 _ **Perak – IzuMako**_

.

.

 **Papercranes - LeoKasa**

 **.**

Suatu hari, Leo datang dan mendapati puluhan—ratusan bangau kertas bertebaran di sekeliling studio. Pusatnya adalah si anak baru—ah, siapa itu namanya—Suoh Mikoto? Ah bukan, itu kan karakter anime mirip Kiryuu yang mati muda akibat sering tawuran—uh, siapa ya?

"Oooi Kasa-kun, berhenti membuat bangau kertas! Kau bikin rusuh studio tahu!"

Ah iya, Kasa. Dia Suoo Kasa. (?)

Junior berambut merah itu langsung meminta maaf, namun tak bergeming dari posisinya. Tangan-tangan itu masih berkutat dengan lipatan bangaunya, mengabaikan ocehan Izumi. Sunguh arogan sekali.

Makhluk arogan yang terus berkarya tanpa urung itu sungguh membuatnya—

—aaah lagi-lagi sebuah melodi baru mampir lagi dalam benak Leo.

.

"Suuooooooooo~"

Hening.

Pemuda kelas satu itu tak menjawab, entah sengaja mengabaikan Leo atau memang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Hmm, sebegitu pentingnya kah burung-burungan dari kertas itu baginya?

"Hmph, padahal kalau mau mainan burung mending main punyaku—"

Satu pak bungkusan kertas lipat menampar telak ke wajah Leo. Adudududuh, kan yang barusan cuma bercanda—dan huh, jadi dari tadi Tsukasa bisa mendengarnya ya.

"Lagipula buat apa sih kamu bikin bangau kertas segini banyaknya? Buat hiasan acara sunat?"

Nyaris saja Tsukasa kembali mendiamkan Leo, kalau saja pergelangan tangannya tak digenggam oleh sang pemimpin unit. Kalau saja sepasang mata itu tak mengunci pandangnya—

"—aku penasaran, kau tahu. Entah kenapa aku penasaran tentang segala hal tentangmu. Aneh sekali…."

Terlalu dekat, wajah bodoh _leader_ -nya itu terlalu dekat.

Menelan ludah, Tsukasa menjawab sebiasanya, "Karena kau, tahu!"

Leo mengangkat alisnya? Karena ia? Bangau-bangau kertas ini? Untuk apa—tunggu, bocah ini melakukan hal merepotkan begini… demi Leo?

"Aku ingin kau sembuh…"

Barangkali yang membuat Leo tertarik pada juniornya ini adalah sepasang manik ametis itu, bola-bola cantik yang selalu menatapnya lurus sembari menunjukkan kejujuran serta keteguhannya. Barangkali itu—karena warna brilian itu nampak begitu cantik dan bersinar dan—ah—

—dan apakah nama dari syair yang mendadak mengalir lembut dalam benaknya ini?

Kala terakhir ia mengingat, barangkali rasa ini bernama—

—cin—

"…aku ingin kau waras, dari penyakit mentalmu."

—cindhil. (1)

"Kau, _leader_. Kau menghilang setengah tahun, lalu tiba-tiba kembali sambil beralasan bahwa ada alien yang menculikmu. Sikapmu pun aneh, autis—kadang seperti tak waras. Kau sungguh bersikap seperti anak-anak yang tak peduli pada tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemimpin Knights. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti penyakit mental."

Ada suara sumbang dari nada-nada lembut yang tadinya mengalir dalam benak Leo.

"Kamu butuh ke psikiater, _leader_. Dan kau tahu, kalau aku bisa membuat seribu bangau kertas ini kurasa harapanku akan kewarasanmu akan terwujud! Dengan begitu kita tidak akan dianggap unit alay lag—owowowowow!"

Baru kali ini Leo menggunakan krayon-krayon berharganya untuk dilempari ke muka orang lain, salahkan sebuah emosi bernama rasa 'kesal'.

Dan perasaan manis-getir apa yang baru ia rasakan terhadap junior sialannya ini?

Barangkali seperti rasa origami bangau yang ditumis dengan kecap bango.

Manis—tapi siapa yang mau mencicipi?

 **.**

 **(1) Cindhil: anak tikus (Bahasa Jawa)**

 **LeoKasa ini menarik sekali wwwwww**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perak – IzuMako**

 **.**

Kau pikir sudah berapa lama Izumi mengejar?

Ia yang lelah menunggu itu sudah lama memutuskan untuk berusaha menggapai. Namun nihil, jarak di antara mereka malah makin merenggang. Tega sekali—kau pikir, berapa banyak uang yang Izumi habiskan untuk membeli perak cantik yang ia genggam di tangannya ini? Sungguh betapa inginnya Izumi untuk menyematkan benda berkilau ini pada jemari Yuu-kunnya, betapa cantik perak itu akan bertahta di antara jemari lentik itu.

Kejam sekali ia—Yuuki Makoto yang malah berlari tunggang langgang saat Izumi datang sambil membawa karya terindah ciptaan manusia ini teruntuknya seorang.

Dan bukannya tak lelah, namun Izumi masih berusaha. Sentuhan mentari senja terpantul dari perak dalam genggamnya itu, mengkilat cantik. Cantik memang—namun sungguh Makoto makin takut melihatnya. Perak itu mengingatkannya akan seorang Izumi Sena yang sedang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Yuu-kun, berhenti berlari! Aku ingin kau menyematkan ini di antara tanganmu!"

Karena warna perak itu seperti surainya, kilat itu seperti matanya—

"Ayolah Yuu-kun, aku ingin mencoba memfotomu saat kau menggenggam pisau perak ini~!"

—dan ketajaman itu bagaikan obsesi tak sehat Izumi yang selalu siap mengoyak kedamaian hari-hari Makoto.

Kalau saja perak yang dibawa Izumi itu cincin perak, mungkin ia akan menerima.

Masalahnya ini pisau perak bung, pisau!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atas nama garam dan piso—makanan sehari-hari enstars player #yha**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hai, masih sama saya yang telat apdet gegara tugas kuliah #y**

 **Leo sama Tsukasa—karena biasanya yang dibikin pening selalu Tsukasa, maka gantian Leo ya yang dipeningin #oi**

 **And how to nulis Izumako awkwkwkwkwkwk o)-( #kayang #yhaIzumi**

 **Balasan review:**

 **YunYun:**

 **www masamaaaa XDD**

 **Mafia!AU kemarin itu yang mau saya bikin fanficbook sih owo—tahun depan, paling. #yha**

 **Shu kan orangnya baperan hahahaha 8''''D**

 **Siip semoga LeoKasanya bisa dinikmatiii~ XD**

 **.**

 **Miyuki Yui:**

 **Eichi kan ecchi, jadi sudah kodratnya 8DDDD #hush**

 **Shu Anzu boleh ini boleeeeh w**

 **Yang IzuRitsu saya pikir-pikir dulu ya? Soalnya belum seberapa akrab(?) baik sama Ritsu maupun Jumi 8'''' #plok**

 **Sankyuu reviewnya~**

 **.**

 **Yaa sampe disini dulu ya, rikues sungguh diterima loh~! XDDD**

 **See ya,**

 **Kuriitama.**


End file.
